


Sweet Dreams

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo and George share kisses as they fall asleep.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



> It's just fluff. That's it. And it's for rufusrant who deserves all the fluffy Starrison kisses in the world!

“Mm,” Ringo muttered as something tickled him awake. He lazily swatted at whatever was on his neck, and his eyes flew open as George gasped.

“Ow,” George said, rubbing the side of his face.

“Sorry,” Ringo mumbled. “What’re you ticklin’ me for?”

“I was kissin’ you.”

Ringo rolled over to smile at him. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah, it was real nice when you slapped me,” George teased.

“Sorry,” Ringo said again as he pulled George’s face closer and kissed the spot where he had hit him.

“It’s fine,” George said, placing his hand over Ringo’s. “It’s all better now.”

Laughing, Ringo pressed their foreheads together. “Aren’t we cheesy.”

Instead of responding, George closed the distance between their mouths.

The kiss was like air, so soft they could hardly feel it, yet it was all-encompassing. Their lips met again and again in the darkness, their noses likewise brushing together in a second kiss. The string of tiny gasps from George’s mouth was so endearing that Ringo could almost forget that half of them were likely yawns.

Finally, George’s head settled back onto the pillow as he drifted into dreamland. Ringo propped his head on his elbow as he watched George’s chest rise and fall. As gently as he could, he stole one last kiss from George’s loosely parted lips.

George’s eyelids didn’t flutter, but the corners of his lips curved upwards, nonetheless.

 _Sweet dreams_.


End file.
